The Cyrin Chronicles: Book II: The Empire Strikes Back
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: After the destruction of the Death Star, the Rebels are forced to abandon the base on Yavin 4. They set up on Hoth, but are soon discovered by the Empire. While the Rebellion faces off with the Imperial Forces in the snow, Darth Cyrin continues her search for her children, and Gakowa continues his training, hoping to bring his mother back to the Light. T for some violence.
1. Rebel Base

**SoftWare: Here we go!**

 **Cyrin: Please tell me this will be a normal story.**

 **SoftWare: With SoftWare?**

 **Gakowa and Sakowa: No way!**

 **Cyrin: (Loud groan)**

Star Wars

The Cyrin Chronicles

Book II

The Empire Strikes Back

Chapter One

Rebel Base

 _It is a time of fear for the Rebellion. Although the Death Star has been destroyed, the Empire continues to search for_

 _them, led by Darth Cyrin, who searches for her son with unrivaled eagerness. While the Rebellion completes their new_

 _base, the Empire launches probe droids to search the galaxy..._

(Empty sector of space)

An Imperial Star Destroyer gently steered through the stars, launching small objects from its lower hangar. The objects

soared in different directions, one crashing on an icy world in the Outer Rim, and from this object emerged a dark droid,

which began its takeoff to search this world for any signs of the Rebellion.

(Hoth)

A Taun-taun sped across the surface of this icy world, with a rider on its back. Once the rider completed his mission, he

stopped the Taun-taun to make a call. "Echo 4 to Echo 5. Sakowa, you read me?" The girl's voice came over the comm.

"Loud and clear, brother. What's up?" Gakowa sighed. "I just completed my cycle. I'm not detecting anything." Through

the comm, Gakowa heard his sister snort. "There's not enough life on this stupid planet to fill a small village on Shili.

Sensors are in place. I'm going back." Gakowa smirked. "I'm on my way." Gakowa steered his Taun-taun, but

something was scaring it. He used the Force to determine a life-form about ten feet from him. He ignited his lightsaber.

The creature rose into view. Its fur was white, which allowed it to blend in with the snow. Gakowa was not happy, and

steered his Taun-taun away from the creature. The creature pursued, so, in an effort to end this without killing it,

Gakowa fired a shot at it with his blaster, and the creature was hit in the arm. It stopped to nurse its wound, while

Gakowa and his Taun-Taun rode away.

(Echo Base)

Gakowa rode into the base, and dismounted from his Taun-Taun. He clipped the saber to his belt, then faced his sister.

"I was wrong. There are other Life-forms out there." She faced him. "What happened?" Gakowa looked at her. "Some

carnivore. It chased me until I shot it. I'm willing to bet there's more out there." Sakowa nodded. "I'll let General

Reikann know." Gakowa nodded.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Dan dan DAN!**

 **Gakowa: Glad I wasn't here for the first one.**

 **Cyrin: (Loud groan)**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	2. Imperial Probe Droid

**SoftWare: Here we go.**

 **Gakowa: Can I say something?**

 **SoftWare: You just did.**

 **Gakowa: (Laughs sarcastically) Why do you doubt yourself?**

 **SoftWare: Mm, call it a gift.**

Chapter Two

Imperial Probe Droid

(Hoth system)  
Gakowa walked into the command center. His mother's old lightsaber was hanging on his belt alongside a blaster pistol,

the latter of which had been given to him as a gift with his promotion. The Togrutan Rebel walked forward, his

grandmother behind him. Shaak had agreed to remain with the Alliance as an advisor. She herself would not fight in

any battles. The Rebel General, Reikann, faced the two. "Oh, good. Listen to this." He played a transmission that

Gakowa didn't understand a word of. "What is it?" R7 wheeled over and tweedled a response. Reikann faced Gakowa for

an answer. "He said it's not a code used by the Alliance or anything he's familiar with." Reikann nodded. "Go check it

out. Take your sister with you." Gakowa nodded. He hit his comlink. "Sakowa, meet me at the south hangar." Outside,

they saw a droid floating near the power generators. Not liking it, Gakowa made a plan. Sakowa ran to a snowbank not

far off, and that triggered the droid's sensors. It opened fire, and Gakowa fired a shot at it. It hit, but didn't do any real

damage. He ducked to avoid another shot, then, the probe exploded. Gakowa cautiously peered up, and nodded to

Sakowa to fall back to the base. He commed the command center. "Not much left of it." The general's voice came

through. "What was it?" Gakowa sighed. "Droid of some kind. I didn't hit it that hard. It must've self-destructed." Shaak

sighed on her end. "An Imperial probe droid." Gakowa inwardly groaned. "Then it's a good bet the Empire knows we're

here." Back in the command center, Reikann faced Shaak. "We'd better begin the evacuation." She nodded and faced

Marina. "Tell your sister to prepare the Eagle. We will have to abandon the base soon." She nodded.

(Imperial super star destroyer Hunter, Yavin system)

Darth Cyrin watched TIE fighters fly around their star destroyers from the bridge of her flagship. They performed very

well, and she had to admit, they were excellent pilots. She wished all of her officers were as well trained. She heard the

Admiral go to Captain Piett, the third-highest ranking officer in their armada. "Yes, Captain?" Piett faced him. "I think

we've got something, sir. A probe droid found a power generator in the Hoth system, which is supposed to be devoid of

humans." Hearing that, Ozzel took a look. "Well, it's the best lead we've had so far." "Yes, sir." Ozzel faced him. "Where

is the probe droid?" "We lost the signal shortly afterwards, sir. It must have been destroyed." Ozzel sighed. "Then they

know they've been detected." Cyrin walked behind him. "You've found something?" Piett faced her. "Yes, my lady." He

showed her the image. She grinned under her mask. "That's it. The Rebels are there." Ozzel faced her. "My lady, while

it is the best lead we've had, it could also be smugglers." She inwardly growled at him. "No, Admiral, that is the system.

And I'm sure Gakowa Tano is with them. Set your course for the Hoth system." Ozzel nodded. "Yes, my lady." He faced

Piett with pride, then walked off to give his order. Piett watched him leave, then faced the Sith Lady. "My lady, the

Repulsive's captain has reported an issue with his crew. They seem to think him unfit for duty." Cyrin faced him. "And

they are correct. I've already ordered his First Officer to relieve him. In the meantime, keep your eye on Admiral Ozzel.

If he does anything to alert the Rebels to our presence, let me know at once." Piett nodded. "Yes, my lady."

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: This should be more interesting.**

 **Sakowa: Do I have to get shot at all the time?**

 **SoftWare: That's pretty much what you do for a living.**

 **Sakowa: (Sighs)**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	3. The Battle of Hoth

**SoftWare: And on we go!**

 **Gakowa: (Long sigh) What is with you and these introductions?**

 **SoftWare: I'm a strange man.**

Chapter Three

The Battle of Hoth

(Echo Base)

Gakowa walked into the command center looking for General Reikann. He wanted to ask how long before they could deploy the transports. The general was preoccupied. "Sir,

we've detected a fleet of star destroyers coming out of hyperspace in Sector Four." Gakowa faced Reikann. "We have to hold them until the transports are away." Reikann

nodded. He faced another officer. "Prepare for ground assault."

(Imperial super star destroyer Hunter)

Cyrin exited her meditiation chamber and found General Veers approaching her. "My Lady, we've just come out of lightspeed." She already knew that, but for the sake of protocol,

she let the man do his job. "We've detected an energy shield around the sixth planet of the Hoth system. It's strong enough to deflect any bombardment." Cyrin growled. "The

Rebels are alerted to our presence. Admiral Ozzel brought the fleet too close to the system." Upon his startled reaction, she added, "Captain Piett informed me of his plan."

Veers cleared his throat. "He felt surprise was wiser-." "He is as clumsy as he is stupid. We will have to take the base by force. Prepare your troops for a surface attack." Veers

bowed. "Yes, Lady Cyrin." He walked off. Cyrin noticed Piett coming over. "Good work, Captain. Walk with me to the bridge." Piett nodded. "Yes, my Lady." Upon reaching the

bridge, Cyrin faced Ozzel. "Ah, Lady Cyrin, we've just come out of-." He never got the last words out. She glared at him under her mask. "You have failed me for the last time,

Admiral." Facing Piett, she said, "Make ready to land beyond their energy shield and deploy the fleet so that nothing gets off the system." As she said this, Ozzel fell to the floor,

dead. Piett bowed. "With pleasure, my Lady." She smiled under her mask, a rarity around her men. "You are in command now, Admiral." Piett bowed again. "Thank you, Lady

Cyrin."

(Echo station 5-7)

Rebel troops manned their positions to defend the base. They armed their weapons, and prepared for the coming battle.

(Echo Base)

Reikann faced Gakowa. "Take Predator squadron. See if you can slow down whatever they send at us." Gakowa nodded. He ran to the hangar. "All members of Predator

squadron, prepare for takeoff." Once ready, Gakowa boarded his X-Wing, and prepared the pre-flight sequence. He faced his pilots. "Here's the deal. Whatever the Empire sends

at us, we knock it back long enough for the transports to escape." His men nodded.

(Echo station 5-7)

An officer looked through his marcobinoculars. He could see his enemies ahead, in AT-ATs, the strongest walker ever built. He commed this information to Echo Base, then

nodded to his men. The battle had begun. The AT-ATs opened fire, missing the Rebels and scattering snow. Both sides fired at each other, as X-Wings flew overhead. Gakowa

commed the station. "Focus your cannon fire on the walkers. We'll keep their attention." He fired on a walker in front of him, hitting the neck. It exploded, and Gakowa moved on

to the next one. 'Nogati would love this.' His cousin had sacrificed himself back at Yavin when the Empire came to destroy that base after the Death Star was destroyed. Nogati

had been the only casualty, but Gakowa was not the only one besides his sister and cousins to mourn him. The battle continued, and Gakowa's fighter was shot down. He

crashed into the snow, clipped his lightsaber to his belt, grabbed a thermal detonator, and a grappling cable, and got out of the downed fighter. He fired the cable at a nearby

walker, and climbed up it. As he did so, he was propelled upward, and using the lightsaber, he sliced a hole in the walker's belly. He threw in the detonator, and cut himself

loose. He watched the AT-AT explode and fall over. The boy kept his gaze on it, and then looked around, noticing other pilots getting shot down. He heard a message on his

radio. "Imperial troops have entered the base!' He looked at the power generator, or whatever was left of it, and sighed. "Great." He commed his sister and cousins. "You guys

wanna know something stupid?" "What?" Gakowa sighed. "We lost again." With that, the Eagle flew overhead, and lowered its boarding ramp. Gakowa got aboard, looking

forward to getting out of here.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Not a good sign.**

 **Cyrin: (Draws a one in the air with her finger.)**

 **SoftWare: (Holds up a sign that says, "Here's your sign.")**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline**


	4. Separated

**SoftWare: After four days of silence, I have returned.**

 **Gakowa: Do you have to be so dramatic?**

 **SoftWare: Call it a gift.**

 **Sakowa: (Loud sigh)**

Chapter Four

Separation

(Radiant Eagle, pursued by Imperial Star Destroyer and TIE Fighters)

Gakowa grimaced as he steered the Eagle away from the Star Destroyer and the TIEs behind them, and looked ahead.

"Oh, that's perfect!" Sakowa ran into the cockpit. "What is it?" Gakowa sighed loudly. "Star Destroyers, two of them

coming right at us." Sakowa strapped into the copilot's chair, and faced him. "What are you gonna do?" Gakowa

checked his instruments. "Hang on. Check the deflector shields!" Sakowa faced the screen. "40%." Her brother's groan

was all she needed to know. "Great. Well, we can still outmaneuver them." He flew the Eagle in a dive, and the three

star destroyers narrowly missed colliding with each other. The Togrutan pilot steered to a special spot, then faced his

sister. "Set a course for anywhere we can set down for repairs." Sakowa faced him. "Repairs?!" His groan was truly

helpful. "You told me the shields were at 40%. When shields get that low, there is often hull damage." She nodded.

"How about Kiros?" Gakowa shook his head. "We can't risk the lives of those colonists. Try again." She faced her

instruments. "Felucia?" Gakowa thought it over. "Good enough." He engaged the Hyperdrive. In Hyperspace, Gakowa

noticed something on his instruments. "Oh, great." Sakowa faced him. "What?" He sighed, and faced her. "A tracking

device is on the hull of the Crow." That got her attention. "Grandmother and I will take the Crow to Felucia. You get the

Eagle into Hyperspace and repair it on some world without any settlements." She nodded. He sent his plan to his

grandmother via the Force, and the two boarded the Diving Crow, the auxilary craft for the Eagle. Gakowa powered the

engines, and as the Eagle dropped out of Hyperspace, he flew it to the planet Felucia, landing in a clearing. He sensed

the Eagle jump into Hyperspace, then faced his Grandmother. "I want to draw the Empire here. The longer we hold

them, the more time Sakowa has to repair the Eagle." She nodded.

(Imperial Super Star Destroyer Hunter, Anoan system)

Darth Cyrin strode onto the bridge. Admiral Piett had sent a message for her. "Yes, Admiral?" He faced her. "We have

them, my Lady. The tracking beacon launched by the pilot TK-978 traced their signal to the Felucia system." Cyrin

nodded. "Good. Prepare my ship." Piett faced her in obvious surprise. "My Lady?" She faced him. "My son is aboard that

ship, Admiral. I want him alive. I cannot allow your men to ruin it for me. I've waited nineteen years to be reunited with

him. You would be wise to stay out of it." Piett nodded. "In the meantime, we will continue to search for the other Rebel

ships." Cyrin nodded. "Very well. I will report back when I've reached Felucia." Piett bowed. "Yes, my Lady."

A/N

SoftWare: Here we go.

Gakowa: Do you have to do this?

SoftWare: (In different accent) It's my job.

Computer: SoftWare, offline.


	5. The Light and the Dark

**SoftWare: I'm back!**

 **Gakowa: (Sighs) This again?**

 **SoftWare: Ah, hush.**

Chapter Five

The Light and the Dark

( _Phantom_ _Hawk_ , inbound to Felucia)

Darth Cyrin steered her ship to the planet, keeping her gaze on it. Her excitement was growing, and she

did her best to release it into the Force. It wouldn't help her. As the ship landed, she detected the tracking

device not far from her. Leaving the ship, she walked through the jungle, searching for her son. She found

the ship, or rather, its auxiliary craft. She sighed, knowing they had detected the device, and had used it to

their advantage. The Force confirmed that Gakowa had been aboard the ship, as well as someone else, a

presence she loathed. Looking around, she noticed footprints leading away. She followed them, and found

Shaak Ti and Gakowa waiting for her, weapons in their hands. Gakowa was grinning. "What brings you to

this neck of the woods?" The pun was obvious, but she didn't react to it, her attention focused on Shaak Ti

for the time being. The two faced each other for a moment, before Shaak spoke. "You took longer to find us

then we expected. I assumed it would be about ten minutes, while Gakowa assumed twelve minutes. It has

taken you fifteen." Cyrin glared at her under her mask. "Does it matter?" Her crimson blade was ignited.

Gakowa ignited the emerald blade in response. Cyrin faced him, before facing Shaak again. "Call him off.

This is between you and me." Gakowa rolled his eyes as he Force-pulled a tree towards Cyrin, to distract

her. She sliced it in half, before facing him. "That was dirty pool, young man." She smirked under her

mask. "I like it." Gakowa raised an eyebrow, before two rancors entered the area. They lunged for Cyrin,

who sliced them down with ease. Chuckling, Cyrin faced her opponents. "This was your plan? To lure me

here and allow these creatures to do your work for you?" Shaak ignited her sapphire blade. "How do you

think it's going?" She asked with a smile. Cyrin smiled sadistically under her mask. "Pathetically." Gakowa

scoffed. "Guess if you want something done right..." He didn't finish the thought, and leapt at Cyrin

alongside Shaak, the three blades locking, before the fight began. Shaak kept up her Form II, intending on

forcing Cyrin back, while Gakowa kept up with his own Form II, but trying to get Cyrin's attention. They

both succeeded, until she had enough, and, reluctantly, used Force lightning on Gakowa while his guard

was down, knocking him into a tree. He slumped to the ground, unconscious. Cyrin turned her attention to

Shaak. "I promise you one thing. I won't kill him." Shaak nodded. "I know. But does the Emperor share

your goals, or is he using you for your power?" That made Cyrin angry. She switched to her hybrid Form

II/V she had developed, and struck. Shaak managed to parry every slash and thrust, but was forced back.

She Force pushed Cyrin away to get some breathing room. Cyrin kept her gaze on her most hated enemy,

not noticing the boy had gotten up, until he was almost upon her. The emerald blade clashed with the

crimson one, knocking her back, before she got the blades in a lock. "Very good. I actually _felt_ that."

Gakowa made no reaction. Shaak was able to Force push Cyrin back again, but left her guard open in the

process. Cyrin unleashed a torrent of Force Lightning on her, not enough to kill her, but enough to knock

her out. She then did the same to Gakowa, and started taking deep breaths. This fight had taken a lot out

of her, which was extremely rare for her. It wasn't Shaak that caused it, since she had tried to keep Cyrin's

attention away from Gakowa, who had taken advantage of her lack of attention on him. Despite being

inexperienced, he was a very fast learner. Cyrin chuckled, before picking them both up, and making sure to

grab their lightsabers, and brought them to her ship, letting the Emperor know she had Gakowa. He asked

her to bring him to her. Cyrin was confused about that, but would do as he asked. She also decided that it

would be good torment for Shaak, to watch her last apprentice fall to the Dark Side. Cyrin licked her lips at

the thought.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: No puns are intended with the word "force".**

 **Gakowa: Yay...**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


End file.
